The present invention relates generally to the field of quilts and quilted or quilt fabrics (collectively called quilts here), and in particular to a new and useful process for giving a whole cloth quilt and whole cloth quilt fabrics a vintage or antique appearance, and to the new and useful quilt product itself.
Whole cloth quilts are defined as single panels of fabric or fabrics that have been seamed to produce the effect of a single panel on both the top and bottom surfaces of the quilt, and an intermediate layer of batting fabric between the two panels. The stitching of the quilt can be hand-done or machine-made with the effect of forming a sculptured outline of designs caused by the stitching pattern and the puffing of the batting underneath the fabric as it is confined to the spaces between the stitches.
There is a long history of whole cloth quilting in America, as it was one of the first quilting styles brought to this country. The original fabrics used in the 18th century were wool for everyday or white cotton and white linen for more formal use. There was a renewal of interest in whole cloth quilts in the early twentieth century due to the growth in popularity of the sewing machine during that time period, and cotton sateen fabric was often used.
Excellent short articles on whole cloth history can be found on the Internet at:                www.womenfolk.com/quilting_history/wholecloth.htm and        www.quilthistory.com/dating_quilts.htm.        
Today, whole cloth quilts are stitched by hand or machine using cotton, linen, silk, wool, polyester or blends of any of these fibers. Many of these quilts are marketed with the puffed, sculptured effect of the stitch patterns as the primary appearance feature. Some of the quilts, after they are sewn, also undergo a finishing method to achieve a vintage look. The most popular method is for quilts using 100% cotton batting to be machine washed and dried. This method achieves a puckering of the fabric. The puckering is primarily due to the shrinkage of the cotton batting within the sewn space. With this process, the original smooth and sculptured effect is modified with a puckering giving a different appearance to the quilted fabric. Therefore, there are two different types of whole cloth quilt appearances with each look having its own proponents—the puffed, sculptured effect vs. the puckered effect.
An example of a whole cloth quilted sculptured look modified by the puckered effect in quilts can be seen in FIG. 1 which is a partial and schematic illustration of a pattern for a whole cloth quilt that can be antiqued according to the present invention.
Patents that are relevant to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,084 for Production of Puffed Embroidered Design Fabrics, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,502 for Puffed Embroidered Design Fabrics, U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,861 for a Process for Antiquing Fabric, U.S. Published Patent Application 2003/0196276 for a Process for Antiquing Fabric, U.S. Published Patent Application 2002/0133261 for a Method and System for Producing Garments Having a Vintage Appearance, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,210 to Potter, et al. for a Lyocell
Fabric Treatment to Reduce Fibrillation Tendency.